2016 April Fools
The Evolution of Cabbage was an April Fools Day event on the 1st of April 2016. Players who took part could gain up to level 120 in a skill called Cabbage Picking, gaining one level per cabbage picked. Every 10 levels gained the cabbages "evolve" and require tools to pick. To complete the event, players needed the following items: *Fishing rod *Pickaxe *Gloves (Graceful gloves work) *Axe *Chisel *Hammer *Tinderbox *At least 20 coins to buy Cabbage runes *(optional) empty sacks to fill up with cabbages Walkthrough Talk to Kupus Varza at the cabbage patch south of Falador. He'll tell you about the Cabbage Picking skill and how it's not on the skill interface because it's got no space. Players will have to pick certain types of cabbages until they reach level 10, 20, 30, etc. up to level 120. Higher level cabbages will require additional items to pick. Every cabbage picked grants one level. Every ten cabbages picked, the cabbage evolves requiring a new tool to pick them. After reaching level 120 Cabbage Picking, talk to Kupus Varza and ask about his cape. Buy the cabbage cape off him for 10 cabbages. Congratulations - event complete! Once completed, the event will remain open to players, allowing them to use the previously aforementioned items to continue picking cabbage. Make sure to have all the items on you, unless you plan to pick only a particular cabbage type. It is recommended to bring several sacks in order to keep inventory space free while picking. Rewards *Ability to wear and purchase a Cabbage cape for 10 cabbages from Kupus Varza. *Cruciferous codex. Trivia *The event's name, "Evolution of Cabbage," is a reference to the Evolution of Combat, an update to RuneScape 3 in 2012 (five years after Old School RuneScape takes place) which drastically changed the way combat worked. The news post that announced the Evolution of Cabbage event made several references to this fact: **It announced that the "E.O.C." was released. (This stands for "Evolution of Cabbage" but can also stand for Evolution of Combat.) **It announced that the new skill would not be as fast to level as other skills due to the growing usage of the term "EasyScape." (This term was used by players of Old School RuneScape to mock the faster leveling of RuneScape 3. Ironically, the Cabbage Picking skill takes a minimum of ten minutes to achieve level 120.) *This event was the first April Fools event to have their rewards unobtainable until the next year's event; in previous events, April Fools rewards were made available soon after the event via Diango's Toy Store. *The examine texts of the various cabbages refer to popular culture: **The robust cabbage refers to a quote by Abraham Lincoln, the 16th president of the United States. **The prickly cabbage refers to the Simpsons episode Lisa's Rival, in which Homer Simpson is stung by bees when defending his sugar pile and exclaims "Ow, they're defending themselves somehow!﻿" **The red cabbage refers to the The Incredible Hulk, where Bruce Banner would transform into the Hulk if he were to become angry enough. **The aquatic cabbage refers to the Poisson d'Avril, which is French for "The April Fool". **The tree cabbage refers to the Bible's Book of Matthew, Chapter 13, Verse 32, which states Though it is the smallest of all seeds, yet when it grows, it is the largest of garden plants and becomes a tree, so that the birds come and perch in its branches. **The frozen cabbage refers to lyrics the song "Let It Go", which was played in the Disney animated film Frozen. **The metal cabbage refers to the lyrics of the song "The Metal", which is performed by the band Tenacious D. **The magic cabbage refers to the song lyrics and title of "A Kind of Magic" by the British rock band Queen. *Kupus Varza's first name translates to 'cabbage' in Croatian, Bosnian, and Serbian. His last name in Romanian translates to 'cabbage' also.